<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Dad by King_Boo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483426">Dog Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo'>King_Boo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, krypto the superdog!, they adopt krypto and streaky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how Dads swear they don't want a dog, and then they treat that dog like their child? That's Lena Luthor. She swore she wouldn't have a dog. She could bargain on the cat, but a dog was too much for their lives. But Krypto likes cuddles, and it makes Kara a little jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sings Krypto the Superdog theme song*</p>
<p>This started from: https://rin-trash.tumblr.com/post/190460362590/one-of-the-supercorp-prompts-i-received-on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When thinking about Krypton, it made Kara Zor-El feel sad and lonely more often than not. She missed her family and the world she grew up on. She missed the red glow from the red sun and the advancements that Kryptonians had achieved.</p>
<p>But playing with the puppies and kittens on Earth reminded her of the beloved pets that her and Kal had. Kal may have been too young to remember Krypto, but Kara certainly remembers pulling Krypto away from licking Kal too much. She remembers babysitting and playing with Krypto while Kal took a nap.</p>
<p>On Earth, Kara took care of a stray cat hiding him from the Danvers until Alex discovered. She gave the poor cat the name of Streaky, and Kara had to admit, it came from her cat on Krypton. The stray cat reminded her of the stubborn cat that her mother always compared to Kara. The new Streaky helped Kara and Alex bond over a shared secret. Alex even tried to get her mother to adopt a cat.</p>
<p>One of the yearly pod crashes finally delivered the pets from the house of El. Kara was bouncing with excitement when she saw little Streaky wrapped in one of her royal blue blankets and Krypto snuggled into a red blanket. Both animals were asleep, and Kara didn’t hesitate to pick up Streaky in her arms and snuggle into him.</p>
<p>“Kara! I said don’t get too close. We don’t know what could be in there!” Alex’s voice rang out through the comms.</p>
<p>With tears welling up in her eyes, she responded while holding Streaky close. “Alex, it’s Streaky and Krypto. He-he still smells like home.”</p>
<p>After giving herself a few minutes, Kara juggled holding Krypto and Streaky in her arms as she flew to the DEO. Krypto woke up midflight and began to freak out, but Kara managed to calm down the dog before she dropped either animal.</p>
<p>In the DEO, they put the animals in one of the lab rooms. Kal came and was surprised to see the animals. He didn’t have memory of them, but he listened to Kara talk about them. Krypto was hesitant to Kal, and it hurt him a little, but Krypto only knew of a little baby.</p>
<p>After a group discussion, they gave the best examination they could of the animals. No one was a vet by any means, but they were trying their best. In the middle of trying to take a small dosage of blood from Streaky, he woke up and tried to dig his claws into Kara’s arms since she was holding him.</p>
<p>Determining they were healthy. It was time for the decision on where the animals should go.</p>
<p>“Kara, I can’t take Krypto. I would love to, but Lois and I have our hands full with Jonathan. I don’t think I can give him the love and attention he needs.” Clark said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck while looking at Krypto. “I’m sorry, buddy.”</p>
<p>Kara was still holding Streaky while sitting on the floor. Krypto had stayed close to her the entire time. “Clark, I understand. It’s a lot to take in. He literally fell from the sky.” She reached a hand out and petted Krypto’s head. “You think Lena is going to be mad?”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “You coming home with a new pet? I think she’s been expecting it.”</p>
<p>“I have been, and I hoped I would have at least gotten a hint before it happened.” Lena said from the door looking at her girlfriend sitting with a cat in her arms and walked over. “So, is he your cat or from some other planet?” Crouching down, she reached out to pet the cat.</p>
<p>“Nope, this is Streaky.” Kara said with a big grin. “I taught him everything he knows.”</p>
<p>“So, he knows how to eat.”</p>
<p>Kara opened her mouth to defend herself before shrugging. “I was young.” Noticing how Streaky was reacting to Lena and leaning into her touch, “I think he likes you.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good thing since we’re going to be sharing you it seems.”</p>
<p>“Really? He’s coming home with us?” Kara asked excitedly. Focusing on Streaky, “Hear that Streaky. You get to come home with me again. You’re going to love your new home.” Looking back up, Kara caught Krypto looking over. “Hey, Lee. Would you be upset if I brought home a dog too?”</p>
<p>Lena was a little shocked and looked sadly over at Krypto. “I don’t know. It’s already going to be a lot with Streaky. Do they even get along?”</p>
<p>“Of course! They spent a lot of time together when Kal was born. I would always bring Streaky when I visited.” Kara started begging like a child. “I promise to walk him and do whatever he needs.”</p>
<p>Lena sighed. “You better. I can’t believe I’m adopting a dog.”</p>
<p>“A Kryptonian dog.” Clark added in while chuckling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few short days later. True to her word, Kara took Krypto on a walk three times a day through the park, but just like Kara, he still had energy to pace the apartment. It put Lena on edge when it was just her home which was often due to Kara’s super duties.</p>
<p>Streaky was energetic, but a few rounds chasing Krypto, he was ready to curl up and nap. His favorite place to nap just happened to be Lena’s desk. The same spot where Kara sat when she was trying to distract Lena, but he always moved right where her computer is in thirty minutes or less.</p>
<p>Tonight, Kara was running late. Andrea kept her late then the DEO required her assistance. Krypto was sulking on the floor across the room from Lena. She was on the couch after giving up on fighting Streaky. Scrolling through her phone, she caught Krypto’s eyes staring up at her.</p>
<p>“She’ll be home soon then you can go on your walk.” She said making him lift his head up. “Do you need to go outside?” He stood up and headed towards the door.</p>
<p>Sighing, Lena stood up and grabbed his leash. “Just for a little bit. Hopefully, you’ll calm down.”</p>
<p>Their brief walk turned into his full walk. Returning to the apartment, Krypto laid down next to Lena’s legs. He stayed there next to Lena for the night and followed her when she went to make dinner for her and Kara. She returned to the couch while waiting for Kara with Krypto in tow.</p>
<p>“Honeyyyyyy, I’m homeeeeee.” Kara sang coming in from the balcony. She walked over and kissed Lena and then petted Krypto once he sat up. “Hey, buddy. You ready for your walk?”</p>
<p>“You can take him a little later. I took him right before I made dinner.”</p>
<p>After enjoying a dinner together, Kara went to take Krypto for a walk while Lena was fighting Streaky for her laptop back. Lena finally managed to get the cat off her computer and was walking back to the couch to make it difficult for Streaky to kidnap her computer again.</p>
<p>“Come on, Krypto.” Kara said sounding a little frustrated.</p>
<p>Lena saw her girlfriend standing with their door opened to the hall and trying to walk out the door. Krypto was sitting, and his eyes lit up and stood up when he saw Lena. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Krypto was sitting there as if he was waiting.” Kara’s voice got quieter as the sentence went on. “I think he wants you to go with us.” Her suspicions were true when he walked right through the door with Lena. He kept his pace to match Lena’s.</p>
<p>Another late night for Kara, she came home to found that Lena was letting Krypto on the furniture. She found him on the couch with his head in her lap. He looked a lot cleaner too and very peaceful with Lena’s hand lightly stroking him.</p>
<p>Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head before sitting down next her on the floor. “So, he’s allowed on the couch now?”</p>
<p>“He wanted cuddles.”</p>
<p>Over the course of a few weeks, Kara noticed that Krypto and Lena were closer. Krypto wanted to go on every walk with Lena. Shockingly, Lena started taking Krypto to work with her, and her girlfriend started letting Krypto into their bed. They had a big bed, so it wasn’t a big deal until Kara came in from Supergirl duties.</p>
<p>Krypto was just as cuddly as most Kryptonians. Like Kara, he enjoyed cuddling with the youngest Luthor. Time and time again, Kara came home to find Krypto laying next to Lena in her spot. At first, Kara was able to get Krypto to move, but then Lena was sympathetic towards the dog and asked why she made him move. She used the defense of not moving Streaky when he occupied Kara’s lap.</p>
<p>When she came home after that discussion, she quietly got ready for bed and swore Krypto was grinning when she laid down on the other side of him. It wasn’t like Lena wasn’t trying, she did try to sleep on the other side of Krypto to sleep with Kara or more towards the middle so Kara could sleep on the other side of the bed. It was starting to seem like Krypto was teasing her.</p>
<p>A long week brought Kara to her breaking point.</p>
<p>She was stuck in a never-ending loop of getting her article shut down. The big bad villain made her stress levels skyrocketed. Usually, it was fine because she came home and snuggled up to her girlfriend and felt like she could do anything. Instead, she got to sleep on the other side of the bed and get stepped on when Krypto woke up. Thankfully, he always avoided stepping on Lena.</p>
<p>Tonight, she walked in and saw Krypto right where she was supposed to be. His head laying right on Lena’s chest close to the crook of her neck with his body against hers leaving no room for Kara to squeeze her way in.</p>
<p>Kara was defeated once tonight, she was going to be a second time.</p>
<p>“Krypto.” Kara said strongly but still trying to let Lena sleep. She didn’t see any movement in the dog. “Krypto.” His ear twitched. She repeated one last time and the dog lifted his head up to look at Kara. “Krypto, up.” She repeated when he wouldn’t move.</p>
<p>“Krypto.” Kara said again feeling frustrated and on the verge of tears. “Please get up.” Surprisingly, he got up but woke Lena in the process. “What’s wrong?” Her sleepy voice mumbled as she sat up. Looking up at Kara as Krypto jumped off the bed. “Kara, baby, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Immediately climbing into Lena’s arms ignoring that she was still in her suit. She hid her face as she sobbed into her girlfriend. Lena held her close and mumble reassurances to Kara as she waited for her to talk.</p>
<p>“I just missed you so much.” Kara said when she calmed down enough to speak. “Krypto has been sleeping with you every night. I just don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Kara, are you jealous of Krypto?” Lena said trying to fight back giggles. “He’s trying to protect me for you.”</p>
<p>Kara sat up looking at the Luthor confused. “What?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he knows that you love me dearly. He also sees you have to leave and save people when I watch the news. At work, he stays on alert to keep me safe.” Lena explained. “He wants to keep you happy. Since you’re gone half the night, he stays close to make sure I’m safe.”</p>
<p>“Now, I feel bad for being mad at him.” Kara groaned as she laid on her back and saw Krypto laying his head on the bed while he stood. “I’m sorry, but do you mind letting me have a little of the cuddles. We can take turns at night.”</p>
<p>“Do I get a say?” Lena asked making both Kryptonians look over at her. “You’re not kicking him out of the bed.”</p>
<p>The next night, Kara came home to Krypto asleep in their bed. He wasn’t in Kara’s spot tonight. Instead, he was laying across the foot of the bed. He woke up when Kara came in lifting his head and studied her before laying back down.</p>
<p>After cleaning up and changing, Kara slid into bed making sure not to kick Krypto. She laid next to her girlfriend with their bodies close until Lena rolled on her side and pressed herself against Kara making the blonde smile.</p>
<p>Then Krypto squirmed his way between the two stopping when his head was on Kara’s stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Working two jobs sucked then I got sick twice... so, slowly getting back into writing. I'm going to keep working on my other fic, but I've just been out of it and may have another idea. I hope that I credited this right from the comic that got my brain on this track. </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>